The Only One
by kaggiebabiex0x
Summary: Inuyasha Tashio is the famous singer everyone wants. Fed up with every girl just after his fame he wants a girl that wants him for him. When his best friends girlfriend sets him up with her best friend will sparks fly or fames rise? IKa MS plus others
1. Well Inuyasha I have a friend

Authors Note: Okay so hey, if your reading this which most people don't. I don't when I read stories haha. Well this is my first story so I'm gonna try my best. Well here goes nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha wish I did though.

"Thank-you guys, and good night ." Inuyasha said as he left the stage. "Nice show boys. Ah listen to the crowd go wild ." Inuyasha joked.

Miroku wrapped his hand around his girlfriend Sango. Sango looked up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and smirked his famous perverted smirk.

"Oh Yuck, If you guys are gonna do that get a room!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku laughed and Sango blushed. "Don't worry babe, Inuyasha is just angry cause' he ain't gettin' any" Miroku laughed as well as Sango.

"Haha you guys, that is so funny. I ain't gettin any cause' all the girls in the world want me for one reason: Fame! I would like to meet one girl that's not after my money or my looks. All girls wanna be Inuyasha Tashio's girl. Geeze that get's so fucking annoying." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha , My best friend, Kagome is a pretty cool girl. You guys might get along. She listens to your music a bit and she has a nice voice herself. Her dream is to make a record herself one day. She sees people for who they are trust me she is a sweet person" Sango explained

" She's not that bad looking too if you get what I'm sayin'" Miroku nudged Inuyasha.

"Do you just want to get smacked?" Inuyasha replied as he pointed to Sango who was looking like she was ready to kill. "Anyway I'll meet your little friend if your so confident Sango, but ,she better be as great as you say she is. I'm tired of meeting the scums of earths just waiting to bang Inuyasha Tashio." Inuyasha started walking ahead.

"Okay that's great I'll bring her tomorrow to the next concert. You'll love her I swear!" Sango screamed after her friend. Inuyasha just waved it off as he stepped into his limo.

"Are you sure Kagome is gonna go out with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure" Sango replied_ 'Oh man I hope so!'. _Sango thought. "Now don't think that I forgot about what you said earlier" Sango snapped as she pulled on Miroku's ear like a mother scolding a child.

"So does that mean we're not doing the tango tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Ha I don't think so buddy" Sango replied. Miroku looked like he was ready to die. Not being pleasured tonight was punishment enough.

AN: I know short but what do you think? Please review I would like to know what you think and please if you do flame me just don't be to harsh. Tell me how to be better thanks so much. I'll post a new chapter soon

–Kaggiebabiex0x


	2. Just met

1AN: Holy Cow I can't believe I got reviews yay!! Lol anyway I'm not the kind of person who cares about reviews like I won't hold them over your heads. I do appreciate them though. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_RIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG_

_"_No way it is way to early to be waking up now!!" Kagome whined. She hit her alarm clock and stretched. Last night Sango called her and told her that she hooked Kagome up with THE Inuyasha Tashio. Not that she minded, he was a total babe after all. Kagome looked at her calender and smiled. In 2 weeks it was her 20th birthday. Kagome looked at the clock and it read 10:30am. She groaned and hopped in the shower. Her date was at 6. The concert started at 7, Sango said to come earlier to meet Inuyasha. _'Todays going to be fun.' _ Kagome thought.

"Kagome Yuriko Higurashi, get your tush down here before I come up there and kill you!" Sango screamed at her best friend. Kagome ran down the stairs faster than lighning itself.

"Chill San, I'm here" Kagome smiled. Kagome was wearing a black tight shirt with a small white jacket and denim jeans. She wore her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing white sneakers.

"I'm ready!" Kagome screamed happily as she skipped to Sango's car. Sango laughed and followed her friend to the car.

"He'll be here soon I gotta go and make sure everything is right on set" Sango stated as she exited through the door. Kagome nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Now, she was getting a tad bit nervous.

"Okay so I'm here and I'm nervous" Kagome stated as she stood up and started walking around. "Well, I should be he is famous. What if he is a real snob with a stick up his butt. Nah, then how will he poop? Maybe he is a real nice guy but then again Sango knows how to pick some losers" Kagome giggled at that.

" Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice stated from the door. Kagome turned around and smiled. She walked to the door and stuck out her hand out.

"Hey, my name is Kagome Higurashi" she introduced. The man took her hand and smiled.

"Inuyasha Tashio" The man replied.

AN: Finished with the second chapter yay me!! Lol I'll try to update a lot too..Review if you like. Special thanks to :

Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan and

MyInuYashaObsession

–Kaggiebabiex0x


	3. Up then Down

AN: holly cow I am so happy that all you guys like my story so far. It made me happy even when I had to stand in the rain after school waiting for my dad to pick me up! Yay go me! Lol well I am gonna try to make the chapters longer for my favorite fans lol. But I'm new at this so please bare with me. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It would be cool though!

"So you wanna get somethin to eat or what?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over the girl, Miroku was right she was pretty hot. Chocolate brown eyes, Long waveish hair and curves like a hour glass. Kagome felt his eyes wonder her body so she took the time to inspect his. Long silver hair with cute doggie ears to top it off. Golden eyes and a very VERY muscular chest. Kagome turned her head and blushed

"Sure, I'm starvin." Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha started walking. The two walked in a comfortable silence until Inuyasha broke it.

"So how long have you and Sango known each other?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him then back down.

"Well our mom's knew each other and they are best friends, so I guess you can say we've known each other since we were in our womb. We know each other inside out. Everyone said I was the funnier one out of us and she was the motherly one. Which she is since I feel like sometimes I have absolutely no common sense." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled as he reached McDonalds. He put his sunglasses on and tied his hair up and under a hat.

" Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" the cheery cashier asked. Inuyasha flinched this girl was to cheery in his opinion.

" I'll have 2 cheeseburgers biggie fri and chicken nuggets with a cherry coke." Inuyasha smiled

"Well someone has a big apatite don't they I bet you were hungry yum!" said the cheery cashier.

"Uhh...ya" Inuyasha said. "And she is probably having a salad with a diet coke" Inuyasha said

"Umm I'm not. I'll have a big mac and medium fries with an ice tea please." Kagome stated. Kagome was a little angry, did Inuyasha just call her fat? She looked at her stomach. It was pretty much flat and her abs poked out a bit. She looked up at Inuyasha. He was looking around the place waiting for the food. Soon the food came out, Inuyasha payed and took the food to a table and sat down. Kagome sat down across from him and started eating.

"So how did you meet Sango?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and swallowed his food.

"Well her boyfriend is my best friend and he also plays the guitar in my band. We knew each other since the second grade" Inuyasha stated.

"Pardon my asking, but how old are you?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"I'm 21 turning 22. Yourself?" Inuyasha replied

"Well I'm basically 20 only 2 more weeks to go" Kagome smiled.

"So what do you think of Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome eyed him for a secong then started speaking.

"He makes Sango exceptionally happy. He is pretty funny although he is a perve. Basically he is my best guy friend and whatever makes Sango happy makes me happy." Kagome replied . Satisfied with her answer Kagome began eating her fries and enjoying them.

( there is a break here...)

" So are you and Inuyasha hittin it off?" Sango asked with anticipation

"Well he's okay so far" Kagome said with a wink. The girls laughed when Miroku and Inuyasha came into the dressing room.

"Hey Kagome what's been going on?" Miroku asked. Before Kagome answered Miroku started again. "Hey, later on I need to talk to you." Miroku said as he took his girlfriend to the door so they could 'talk' without interruptions.

"Okay that was weird" Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded.

" So you having a good time?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled

" Ya I can't wait till the concert it's been my dream to sing on stage." Kagome looked up picturing herself.

" So I've heard" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked at him then all of a sudden burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing really, just my other friends. I wonder what they're gonna do when I tell them I went out with THE Inuyasha Tashio." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha however didn't find it that funny. He stood up and turned to Sango.

"Sango stop sucking face and turn around right NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango stopped kissing Miroku and turned to Inuyasha.

"What?!?!" She asked

" You told me she was diffrent. You said I wouldn't regret it. No way is she was you said, she is a bitch just like they all are!" Inuyasha screamed.

" EXCUSE ME?!?!" Kagome screamed. " Listen buddy, I don't know what you've been through but I for one am not a bitch. Hell, I don't even listen to your songs. I was joking as in not being serious trying to get a laugh. And another thing not everything is about you. Ya a lot of girls want you but I was never one of them." Kagome screamed

"Ya right. You probably came here thinking I would listen to your crummy voice!" inuyasha screamed back

"Ya in your dreams. I'm so out of here!" Kagome screamed and turned to leave. When she was about to leave she turned to Sango.

"Call me later San, Night Miroku" Kagome said with a smile.

"Later bitch" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome turned around, flipped him the bird, turned and left.

AN: End of chapter I hope that was a bit longer. Thanks for reviewing also if you have idea's tell me them I wanna put them in the story ! Thanks so much love ya's!

Special thanks:

Anime Wildfire

Sango mumbo bum

Mumbling-Idiot

Sar Bear rokz jokz

MyInuyashaObsession

Sesshoumarukagomeforever23

Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan

–Kaggiebabiex0x


	4. The Big Shock

1AN: yay I'm back. Is that a good thing or a bad thing. Okay this is **_IMPORTANT_** !!!! Christina Aguilera is my all time favorite singer so pretend Kagome has her voice and Kagome when she sings sings all Kagome's song or the ones I make up. So if you don't like Christina or anything just pretend she has another voice lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs in this chapter I also don't own Christina Aguilera her voice or her songs!

Sango watched Kagome leave then turned around to stare at Inuyasha.

"What?" He snapped.

"You know what! She was kidding gosh can't you take a joke. I'm gonna ask her to stay!" Sango screamed, turned and ran after her best friend.

"KAGOME!!" Sango screamed., Kagome turned around with watery eyes. Sango came to a sudden stop right before her best friend.

"Are you okay, hun?" Sango asked

"I'm fine...just allergies is all." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Ya well anyway Kagome wanna still stay. Afterward you miroku and I can go to a café or something. It will be a lot of fun." Sango smiles

"I don't know I'm kinds not in the moo" but Kagome was cut off my the pleas of Sango.

"Okay I'll stay if you just shut it!" Kagome screamed and pulled her hair. Sango laughed and gave Kagome a pass and showed her to her seat.

"I'll be back in a minute I sware." Sango winked at Kagome and ran backstage. She ran back to Inuyasha's changing room to find Miroku.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Taken a piss ,why?"Mirioku asked.

"Let's do something. Something to show Inu-butt lord that Kagome can truly sing. Please I'll repay you tonight." Sango smirked.

"Sure let's start using our noggins" Miroku smiled. Sango laughed that always worked.

(Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)))))))

"Kagome is that you?" Yuka asked. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys whats up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really just here to watch Inuyasha... the hottest of the hot." Kagome wanted to vomit on the spot. Only if they knew what a butt-face he really was. Instead Kagome smiled and laughed hoping Sango would come back soon. Soon enough Sango came back extremely happy.

"What's got you so cheery?" Kagome asked

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Sango replied in a sing song voice. Kagome didn't buy it but didn't say anything. She wasn't in the mood.

(Inuyasha and Miroku)

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom and sighed.

"What a relief." Inuyasha piped up.

"Ya I know.. Oh by the way Sango wanted me to tell you that the opening act canceled so she made a little change." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha nodded, took his guitar and left to the stage.

"Now Inuyasha Tashiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" the announcer announced. Inuyasha ran out on stage and took the mic..

" Good Evening everyone how are you guys?" Inuyasha smiled. The crowd went wild.

Miroku took his mic and started talking.

"Well unfortunately our opening act canceled so instead we decided to do something new. How many of you think you can sing and would like to come up here and try it.?" Miroku asked.. The crowd again went wild.

"Well that's good to hear because four lucky fans get to come up here and do just that. Okay if the light is pointed on you come up on stage and tell us your name. The light pointed on some histerical fan who went on stage. The light went to another fan and then another.

"And last but not least." Miroku announced. Miroku winked at Sango and she smiled. Kagome looked down and closed her eyes. She wanted to go home. Her train of thought was lost however when it became really bright. Kagome opened her eyes, Miroku smiled, Sango smirked and Inuyasha look horrified. The light was on Kagome.

AN: the next chap they are singin and Inuyasha sees that Kagome is a real singer lol. Review if u want. Thanks. Thanks to all mt reviewers next chap I'll list you all. Thanks for the support love you.

–Kaggiebabiex0x


	5. I Will Be

AN: Again Kagome is singin a Christina Aguilera song... and she also has Christina Aguilera's voice. OKAY thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Christina Aguilera her songs and her voice!

Kagome slowly began walking towards the stage. Each step she took her heart beat faster. She finally reached the stage and looked out at the crowd. People were cheering and whistling. She smiled shily and turned to Miroku.

"What's your name?" Miroku asked pretending as if he just met her. Kagome smiled as if she was about to kill them. "K-kagome Higurashi." she said and took a loud gulp. " Well Kagome don't be nervous all these people love you." Miroku laughed. Kagome smiled and walked next to another contestant.

"Okay so Shiooma your up first, show us what your made of" Miroku smiled while handing her the mic.

"Okay everyone well this is my secret..I have a huge crush on Miroku isn't he so cute. So I'm gonna sing a song for him." Shiooma smiled. Miroku blushed, Sango fumed while Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"So what song are you singing? You can sing your own song without music, Christmas songs or any song you like." Inuyasha smiled..

"I'm gonna sing my own song. It's about Miroku hehe." Shiooma smiled.. Then she began.

_I'm a cool person._

_Miroku is hot_

_He is mine always_

_Even though he doesn't know it_

_ohhh_

_Miroku is my fantasy_

_The one and only sexy_

_Mir_

"STOP!!!" Miroku screamed. "Thanks I appreciate it really just uhh... that's all the time for the audition for you anyway. NEXT!"Miroku said frustrated. Next a girl came to the mic.

"Hi I'm oomaga and I'm not much of a singer so I'll sing happy birthday"

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday _

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

The girl bowed then ran off the stage and back to her seat.

"Thank-you very much that was the best happy birthday I ever heard." Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay next we have Joey" Inuyasha said.

"Hi my name is Joe and I'm gonna sing a Christmas song. Rap style!" Joe screamed in the mic.

"ight hea we go." Joe said. He started beat boxing and rapped.

_Yo yo yo .. Jingle bells jingle jingle all the way yo yo yo._

_Oh what fun it is to ride a prostitute tonight._

All the woman in the crowd started going wild with anger.

"Yo Joe that was uhh.. Nice and all but run before you get smack. Trust me I would know." Miroku sweated. Joe went back to his seat with boo's from the woman.

"Anyway next we have Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Hi everybody. Umm..." Kagome studdered .

"How about you sing something Kagome. What would you like to sing?" Inuyasha piped in.

"I don't know." Kagome responded. She looked around and saw a piano and walked over to it.

"May I use that piano please?" she asked politely. The man who was sitting down moved and Kagome took a seat.

"I'm gonna sing a song I wrote. It kinda helps me feel better and stuff like that. It's really nice and I hope everyone likes it." Kagome spoke before she started playing.

_Mmm... _

The world seems so cold  
When I face so much all alone  
A little scared to move on  
And knowing how fast I have grown

And I wonder just where I fit in  
Oh the vision of life in my head  
Oh yes

I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, yeah yeah

I can't let go now  
Even when darkness surrounds  
But if I hold on, yeah  
I will show the world  
All the things that you never expected to see  
From little old me, this pittsburgh girl

And I wonder just where my place is  
Close my eyes and I remind myself this  
Oh yeah yeah

I will be  
Strong on my ownI will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, ohh

It comforts me  
Ooh it keeps me  
Alive each day of my life  
Always guiding me  
Providing me  
With the hope I desperately need

Well I gotta believe  
There's something out there meant for me  
Oh I get on my knees  
Praying I will receive  
The courage to grow and the faith to know

That I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny

Kagome stopped and looked at everyone and smiled. She stood up and bowed. The crowd went wild. Kagome blushed and waved. Miroku took the mic and started speaking.

"Well Kagome it seems that you won our competition so you get a backstage pass to our show. You should consider a record deal" Miroku smiled and handed her a pass.

"I second that thought Miroku" Someone spoke from behind. Everyone turned around and saw...

AN: Well that's it for now. You should listen to that song it is so good. How was that Miroku song eh? Come on that took skills lol. Also the Christina Aguilera songs aren't gonna be in order like she made that song when she was 21 I think but later on Kagome might sing What a Girl Wants or something which Christina made when she was 18 I think. Lol . That song was called I Will Be. LOL review if you want._  
_


	6. Apologies

AN: SORRY I didn't update I go to school and I am a A/B student so my teachers are like grr... You know what I mean lol but now I have time to write yay! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Christina Aguilera her voice or songs. I also don't ownKyumi Nakamura. She sings in this and she sings the song Tournigret. Thats what evanescence sings.

Story begins now..

Keade said as she went to stand in front of Kagome. Keade eyed Kagome over.

"Pretty eyes, nice hair, great voice, nice body hmm.."she thought out loud. Kagome was beginning to feel a little weird. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Kagome asked. Keade smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice, Kagome. It's a true talent hun. I'm Keade, Inuyasha's agent.

I've been looking for a fresh face along with Inuyasha to represent. I think you have it" Keade smiled.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked. Tears started forming in her eyes. " If you are willing to represent me then I would love to be represented by you." Kagome smiled. " Great additude I like that.." Keade looked down and gave Kagome a card. " thats my cell number. Look foward to my call." Keade said as she walked off stage.

Kagome took the mic from Inuyasha."Sango get your tush up here before I go out of my mind" Kagome screamed. Sango ran up the stairs to the stage and met her best friend. They hugged and screamed with excitement.

" Well on with the show.." Inuyasha said as he started one of his songs.

(**3 hours later...)**

"Wow that was a great show. Wouldn't you agree with me?" Inuyasha asked. The crowd went wild.

"Well it's time to thank some people. Like my brother Sesshoumaru. He is my manager." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru came to the stage and took a bow. "Now for my sister, well sister-in-law plus make-up artist." Inuyasha said as Kyumi came out on stage and took a bow. "Now I know that Kagome here has a lovely voice and so does Kyumi. She may not sound as good as Kagome and myself but it is real good. She wrote a song and well Sesshoumaru asked us to practice the beat. We did and we would love it if you would sing it." Inuyasha smiled as he gave the mic to Kyumi. Kyumi kissed her husband and took her mic.

The girl wore long black hair, black jeans, and a strapless blue shirt ran up to the stage. Everyone was amazed at her beauty. She had beautiful curves a sexy lips. She took the mic and began to sing.

_I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?Am I too lost? _

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation)

(Ohhhhhh)

(I want to die)

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ? (Christ)  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

(Return to me salvation)

(Return to me salvation)

The crowd went wild. Sesshoumaru went to his wife and kissed her. Everyone went off the stage. Miroku pulled Kagome aside when noone was looking.

"What is it Miroku? Are you okay?" Kagome asked concern in her eyes. Miroku shifted nervously but then finally gave in and pulled out a mini black box and opened it. Kagome's eyes grew wide. The box held a goled ring with a huge diamond in the middle with two mini diamond on the left and on the right.

"Miroku, this is so sudden and Sango's my best friend and I don't wanna.." Kagome started. Miroku laughed.

"Ha ha Kagome, seriously, think she'll say yes?" Miroku asked.

"If I know my best friend as much as I say I do... then yes." Kagome smiled then walked off. She walked off until she bumped into something firm. She looked up to see amber eyes staring at her. She stood up.

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry I screamed at you before. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions. Can we be friends?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put one eye brow up and then relaxed.

"Sure don't fret."She giggled. "Never mind just don't worry bout it I don't hold grudges." She smiled and walked off to find Sango. Inuyasha watched as she walked off. He smiled and went to find his Keade and talk about Kagome's future. The one he was planning on being a part of.

AN: Sorry for taking so long. Love you's review please... if u want.


	7. YES I'LL MARRY YOU!

1AN: Hey people lol well remember... hi

Disclaimer: I don't own Christina Aguilera her voice or songs plus Inuyasha!!!

On with the story...

"OH MY GOSH IT'S INUYASHA TASHIO!!!" a fan girl waitress screamed out. Inuyasha ran into his the resturant followed by Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Keade. They all sat at a table when a man came by.

"What would you guys like to order to drink?" the guy asked.

"Ummm... how about sake all around?" Miroku asked everyone shook their heads.

"Wait they will have sake I'll have a Sherley Temple please." Kagome smiled.

"Come on Kags live a little." Miroku pushed. "I am living a little it was either a coke or a Sherley Temple." Kagome replied back. Everyone started laughing. Sango leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome is too much of a goody-too shoo for her own good." Kagome stated but then was smacked in the head with a peice of bread hearing Kagome scream out I heard that!. Everything went well for the next couple of hours. Laughs, music, jokes chit chat. Then Miroku stood up on his chair.

"Eh hem" he faked coughed. Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"With me tonight is my beautiful girlfriend, Sango. We've been together for about 4 years. They were the best four years of my life. I know that we are still young; you being only 20 and me being 21 but I truly believe I found real love. You're is the best thing thats ever happened to me." Miroku slowly went in his jacket and pulled out the box with the ring. He went in front of Sango and bent down on one knee. "Sango you're the love of my life and fire in my soul. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Miroku asked. Sango put one hand to her heart and the other to her mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes. She looked around and saw Kagome with tears as well shaking her head yes. All of a sudden she started hearing people scream.. SAY YES! Sango turned back to Miroku and wiped the trales on her cheeks from the few tears that escaped from her eyes. She smiled. "Yes" she whispered.

"What?" he asked. She looked at him with excitement and screamed. "YES. I'LL MARRY YOU!" Miroku jumped up and took her in his arms and spun her around and kissed her. A slow song started playing and Sango and Miroku started to dance. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was smiling so wide he thought her mouth would break. Kagome wiped her tears away and felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Inuyasha's amber orbs gazing at her. She looked at him and smiled. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hey" She said. He looked up at her.

"I see you're happy." Inuyasha stated. Kagome shook her head like a hyper person being asked if they wanted more candy. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes I am. Sango _is_ my sister and truly Miroku is the best thing that's happened to her. I knew one day those two would get married. Now all we have to do is be on the look out for little Sango's and Mirokus." Kagome smiled then put a finger to her chin. "Actually.." she continued. " little Miroku's because Miroku is such a perve. We don't need anymore perves in this world." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha nodded and smiled. He was having a good time. Then a thought struck him.

"We? Did you just say we?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes you and me. I don't care how much you hate me. I'm still going to be nice to you. Plus you're Miroku's best friend and Sango is mine. We're gonna see each other a lot so why fight. The way I see things your just an average guy not just Inuyasha Big famous super star dude...or whatever they say." Kagome smiled.

"Did Sango tell you to say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope.. She just told me to act myself and that you'll like me for who I am and not for my looks or voice or whatever. I have a lot of trouble with boys." Kagome whispered shyly.

"Why. Do you not like them?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I do but I guess it's just my father..." Kagome started but her voice cracked.

"It's okay you can tell me when you want to." Inuyasha said as he hugged her. Kagome nodded and snuggled into him.

"You up for a dance?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. They both got up to dance...together.

AN: Yay another chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers you guys make me laugh really hard. Plus I have discovered if you don't pressure people to review they review more and review cause they want too. Yay lmao. Don't worry Don't think Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be all lovy dovy they get into WAY WAY WAY more fights in later chapters. Maybe even the next one...o0o

–Kaggiebabiex0x


	8. AN! please read

1AN: okay well sorry for not updating for such a long time!! My computer broke and I had my state test to take. Now that it's done and over with and my comp is fixed I can write. One problem... I made a new chapter but I don't like it. It doesn't make sense and it makes it seem like Kagome is emo. (Not that I have problems with emo people cuz I don't but kagome isn't suppose to be emo in this fic. Sorry if I offended you in anyway.) Now I have major writers block!!! I can't think of anything!!! Ideas are very much welcomed don't be ashamed it would help me a lot. Also I am trying not to copy any stories cuz I read one that did steal ideas from other people and everyone reported her/him. I don't wanna be reported. So if I d copy someone's idea without knowing it please tell me and I'll take it down I promise. And if they are someone elses idea I would like that person to send me a message or review saying that it's okay and I'll put that the idea's were not my own in the disclaimer. Thank-you!!!!

Kaggiebabiex0x


	9. A MOVIE!

An: okay I am soo sorry but I promise to update more!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Christina Aguilera her songs yada yada yada.on with the story.

The sun was shedding it's warmth outside. Flowers bloomed and everything a lot nicer. Especially for Kagome who was sleeping in. She was just going to relax today and to her sleeping was the ultimate relaxation.

"CHILD! YE NEED TO WAKE UP!" Keade screamed. Kagome jumped and fell out of bed. Moaning while rubbing her head still half asleep she lazily stood up and flopped back onto the bed.

"CHILD THERE IS NO TIME FOR GAMES. GET UP!!!" Keade screamed. Kagome moaned and rolled over.

"5 more minutes please mommy!" Kagome said lazily yawning. Keade rolled her eyes and went to the door. She opened it slowly and put one foot out into the hallway. She turned to look at the slumbering woman in the bed.

"Fine take an extra five minutes. I'll tell those people who asked you to sing in a movie to find someone else!" Keade said as she slammed the door.

"MOVIEE!!!" Kagome screamed as she fell out of bed making a huge BOOM noise. Once again she stood up rubbing her head.

" I've got to stop doing that..oww" Kagome moaned as she walked to her bathroom to freshen up. All that time Keade was smiling. She knew that would happen.

(((BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"A MOVIE?!" Sango screamed over the phone. Kagome held the phone away from her ear. Damn! Could Sango scream loud.

"Yea a movie isn't it cool?" Kagome asked over the phone.

"Hell yea!" Sango screamed. Kagome giggled. "This is crazy. I mean first I'm getting married soon, your becoming a star and your birthda is in like 13 days. Plus you are hooking up with Inuyasha!" Sango screamed clearly over excited. Kagome looked confused for a second then cleared her throat.

" Sango, honey,.." Kagome started.

"Yea... and stop talking that way." Sango snapped.

"Fine, sorry to burst your bubble but pop!" Kagome said. It was Sango's turn to look confuse.

"What do you mean?" Sango finally asked.

"Well Inuyasha and I, are not going out!" Kagome laughed.

"Huh? But you guys looked so cute last night. I thought you were really hitting it off."Sango pouted. Kagome snorted.

"Yea, okay, not with that jerk." Kagome almost screamed. Sango looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" She asked Kagome. Kagome sighed.

"Yea you are.. Something BIG!" Kagome said big for a long time to emphasize her point.

"Care to explain?" Sango asked leaning into the phone.

"Well..." Kagome started..

(( flashback))

" _soo you shocked that Miroku asked Sango to marry him? Inuyasha asked Kagome as they danced. _

"_Nahh I saw it coming a mile a way plus.. Miroku showed me the ring and told me." Kagome responded laughing. Inuyasha laughed as well. _

" _you remind me of this girl Kikyou" Inuyasha told Kagome. _

" _You mean Kikyou Mikuso"_ _Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. " I hate her. I hate her with a passion." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha turned angry. _

" _What did my ex ever do to you?" He asked dryly. _

" _Your ex?_!_ She made some of the 'best years of my life' a living hell!" Kagome snapped back getting angrier by the second. _

" _Well maybe you deserved it. Kikyou wouldn't do anything like that." Inuyasha snapped back. _

" _Your right she did worse than that. But why would you care ass- hole. Then again I need to thank her. After all she did put my so called father in jail. Kagome snapped back. " Why did you leave her if she was so nice huh?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at the floor then into Kagome's eyes. _

" _She wanted to be famous and being my girlfriend was step one. We... had a fight you can say and we broke up. Enough detail for you princess?" Inuyasha responded. By this time they stopped dancing. Kagome looked at him. _

" _Plenty. Not everyone is like that and when you find that out... tell Sango to call me." Kagome replied. She started walking away. _

" _BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome kept walking while screaming. _

"_JERK!" she screamed. _

" _WENCH" Inuyasha screamed again._

" _ASS-HOLE" Kagome screamed back and slammed the door. _

(((((((((((((End Flasback))

"Oh my lord" Sango said to the phone.

"Yea Whatever." Kagome shrugged it off. On the inside, however, she was crying. 'Why am I feeling like this?' She thought.

" Well Kags I'm sure he was just in the heat of the moment." Sango reassured her. Kagome smiled.

"KAGOME. LET'S GO! OUR APPOINTMENT IS IN A HALF HOUR!" Keade screamed from downstairs.

"COMING!" Kagome screamed back.

" Well Sango, I gotta go. Movie Time" Kagome joked.

"Okay, good luck, have fun, and call Inuyasha." Sango cheered. Kagome sighed but then nodded. "I can't hear a nod dumb ass!" Sango screamed. Kagome laughed said her good-byes and went down stairs.

((BREAK)))))))))))

" About time" Keade laughed. Kagome smile but then she thought of something.

"Keade can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

"Sure.." Keade smiled.

" How did you know where I lived?" Kagome asked. Keade's smile grew wider.

"I have my ways child. I can get anyone's address." Keade stated as she exited the house. Kagome nodded but then her face lit up.

" HEY KEADE!! DOES THAT MEAN YOU KNOW WHERE MADONNA LIVES?!! Kagome screamed as she ran after Keade.

AN: Thank- you to all my reviewers. And thanks for the idea's. Read my other fic. A Cute Scene and tell me what you think. Idea's are appreciated!


	10. gold vs brass and a idiotic ass!

AN: LOL SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER. I WAS ON VACATION BUT I CAME BACK! LOL BUT NOW I HAVE ALL NEW IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND A CUTE SCENE WHICH WILL NOW BE A CHAPPIE STORY. ALSO I CAME BACK AND I READ MY REVIEWS AND I LITERARY LAUGHED MY ASS OFF! YES KIKYOU IS IN MY STORY BUT TRUST THIS IS NOT A INUYASHA AND KIKYOU STORY! THANKS!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR CHRISTINA AGUILERA ETC ETC..

"So Miss. Higurashi, are you up for the challenge?" Mr. Damane, the song director, asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "We always hear great things from Keade, and from what we heard you are one of the best. We tried getting Kikyou.." Mr.Damane paused and Kagome rolled her eyes. "but she couldn't reach the notes and in my personal opinion she doesn't sing too well." Mr. Damane smiled as he saw Kagome snicker. "Okay so the song is called reflection, and is for the Disney Movie, Mulan. Now come with me and we'll see you in action." Mr. Damane stood up followed by Kagome and Keade, and they all walked off.

(((BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Sango and I saw you cuddling with Kagome last night. Have fun?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. They were walking to the movies, covered up of corse. Miroku elbowed Inuyasha and Inuyasha just scoffed.

"Oodles and oodles. My favorite part was when she snapped at me and bit my head off." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku looked confused. "Forget it! Your bitchy ass friend and I are never getting together. I had better chances with Kikyou. That's why I am gonna go back out with her again." Inuyasha stated leaving a very shocked Miroku behind.( I hated writing that!! Don't worry the story will be good promise!)

"Are you serious? I hate her! She is the bitch not Kagome!" Miroku screamed. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Inu, you are throwing away a great person. Kagome is so respectable and sweet. She's been through so much! Her father abused her, her boyfriend cheated on her and her first kiss was some guy who forced himself on her! I can't believe how she isn't in a mental institution, and is the way she is today! Inuyasha you're throwing away gold for brass!" Miroku yelled and sped off, the movie forgotten. Inuyasha felt bad but he needed to keep his bad boy image.

" So what do you want me to do? Pitty date her?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku turned around and gave Inuyasha a hard glare.

"No, but brass ain't worth much." Miroku replied and continued walking his way to Sango's house. Inuyasha snorted thinking about all the different types of metals.

(((((BREAK))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"KAGOME! THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" Mr. Damane screamed. Kagome smiled and came out of the recording studio. "Okay we'll play it back and see if it is ok. I already know it is though." Mr. Damane said. He pushed rewind then play. Music started playing and then Kagome's voice came on.

'_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart' _

'Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?'

'I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am'

'Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?'

'There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why '

'Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time''When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?'

The song ended and Keade and Mr. Damane stood up and clapped.

"It's perfect. I'll send the check to Keade in the mail. Look forward to a call from a record company. Your voice is beautiful!" Mr. Damane praised. Kagome smiled.

"Gee thanks." Kagome blushed. Keade and her then took their leave. Kagome smiled in the car. "That was so cool! I felt great!" Kagome smiled.

" Yes child it was truly amazing." Keade smiled at Kagome's enthusiasm.

"It was! I deserve a pat on the back. Hey you know what.." Kagome smiled as she patted herself on the back. Keade chuckled a bit. "And did you hear? A record contract! I could be the new 'Inuyasha Tashio'." Kagome joked. Keade shook her head.

"I don't think Inuyasha would like that too much." Keade sighed. Kagome scoffed.

"Please, Inuyasha can bite my ass. This is my dream and noone is ruining it! I have dreamed too hard and too long to let some idiotic, full of himself dog come along and crush it!" Kagome said. Keade smiled.

"Glad to see your confident." Keade smiled. Kagome just nodded and looked out the window.

AN: OKAY SO THIS ONE WASN'T SOO FUNNY BUT THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE! AS FOR THE KIKYOU PROBLEM WELL...THERE WILL BE BASHING. ACTUALLY A LOT LMAO BUT I AM NOT A KIKYOU HATER. I JUST DON'T LIKE HER. SO IF YA LIKE KIKYOU STOP READING THIS STORY. LOVE YOU ALL KEEP THE COMMENTS UP AND IF U WANT TO READ A CUTE SCENE I APPRECIATE IT! IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR ADVICE DON'T BE SHY. xxblackkiraraxx... YOU HAD ME CRACKIN UP SOO DID A LOT OF PEOPLE BUT YA.

THIS IS NEW I CALL IT REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER. CORNY YES BUT STILL. IT WORKS LIKE THIS. THE FUNNIEST ,CUTEST ,OR ETC. REVIEW WILL BE PUT IN THE CHAPTER EITHER AS A CHARACTER OR A THANK-YOU. I KNOW NOT MUCH BUT HEY! CAN'T BLAME ME FOR REVIEWS.

--Kaggiebabiex0x


	11. Big Butt!

AN: I KNOW I GOTTA UPDATE FASTER! PLEASE DUNN KILL ME I AM SICK! UGHH IT STINKS. ANYWAYS...

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Every thing was peaceful at Kagome's house. The flowers were blooming the birds chirping. The skies were bright and sunny. Children's laughter seemed to belong in it's own tune as well as the wind blowing softly. It seemed like a fairytale that would put a child to sleep. It was perfect. Well except...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed at the top of her. Kagome winced for the fourth time that afternoon. Don't get her wrong. She loved Sango with every ounce of her heart, but come on, a girl has got to pick a pair of pants at one point in the day. Kagome almost hit Mr. Stuff Stuff ( Stuffy for short) Kagome's beloved bear, in the nose as the pants Sango was just wearing, hit her smack in the face. Kagome threw the dreaded material off her face, not before she made a mental note where they were. Hey! she needed pants and if Sango wasn't taking them, she sure as hell wasn't gonna pass them up. Kagome rushed up to Sango, her face red as a tomato.

"Sango, you will pick a pair of pants now or my foot will go so far up your ass it will come out your mouth. NOW PICK!" Kagome screamed. Sango eyes widened for a second then went pack to normal. Tears gathered up in her eyes soon. Kagome instantly softened her looks.

"That's the point!" Sango whined. Kagome looked confused.

"Come again?" Kagome asked. Something was wrong here.

"My butt." Sango said calmly. She went close to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders. She leaned into Kagome and Kagome leaned closer to Sango. "My butt got big" Sango whispered as if it was a deadly secret. Kagome did an anime fall. Sango started running down the stairs and near the front door. "I need to walk that's it!" She screamed as she ran out the door. Kagome ran down the stairs, rushed out the door and jumped Sango. She got off Sango and they both stood up.

"Are you crazy? Your not fat at all!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes I am!" Sango screamed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, and that's that!" Kagome screamed. Sango was about to respond when Miroku showed up.

"Hey!" he smiled.

Kagome laughed like a little girl and jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride" Kagome smiled as she latched onto his neck.

"Kagome your such a little girl at times" Miroku laughed as he picked Kagome up from her sliding down his back.

"Giddy up horsie" Kagome giggled.

"Ride em' cow girl" Miroku joked. Sango smiled.

"Hey Kagome! Only I can ride Miroku" Sango screamed forgetting about her butt.

Evrything seemed to stop. Miroku looked at Sango then at Kagome. Kagome's face was priceless.

"Eww Sango that is so nasty and wrong" Kagome shouted as she hopped off of Miroku.

Sango blushed as she realized what she said. Miroku walked up to his girl and wrapped an arm around her. Kagome was on her way back to the house screaming how people should be arrested for saying nasty comments like that.

Miroku kissed Sango's cheek and smiled. She looked at him for a second then eyed him.

"Miroku do you think my butt looks big?"Sango asked.

"Umm...errrrr...hmmmmm" Miroku studdered. 'Where's a twix when you need one?' Miroku thought.

"Well..." Sango asked expectantly.

"I think Kagome's calling me I gotta go." Miroko replied as he ran into the house where Kagome was. Sango smiled.

She rubbed her hands eavily and smirked.

"Works every time, now time to talk to Inuyasha." Sango sneered as she walked away towards her car.

An: Ok well it was a filler chapter but it leads into things you'll see. Hope you laughed a bit. Sorry but it is 12:30 a.m and i am too tired to edit so don't kill me for errors. sorry

Anyway the reviewer of the week was... drum roll...

Who: Spirit of the Heavens

For: Giving me a great idea which helps me with the story!

Reward: I am so using the idea. What the idea is.. You can read my reviews or keep reading to find out. No flames yet woo-hoo. Please don't start!

Thanks to everyone! Luv ya!

–Kaggiebabiex0x.


	12. SURPRISE, SURPRISE!

AN: SORRY

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA!!

_Bang Bang Bang!! _

"Inuyasha! It's Sango open up!" Sango screamed through the solid brown door. She started tapping her foot using ever ounce of self control to not yell out names she might regret. One thing she learned from Kagome, was to never say things you don't think about first. Suddenly the door opened. There stood a shirtless Inuyasha, looking very tired.

"What do ya' want Sango?" Inuyasha asked through a yawn. Sango shoved past him and walked into the house. She looked around and then turned back to Inuyasha. She looked him up and down.

"You know how it's Kagome's birthday soon?" Sango asked. She waited to see Inuyasha's head nod. " Well me and Miroku are gonna throw her a surprise party. You're invited!" Sango smiled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, your best friend and I don't get along to well." Inuyasha responded. "What makes you think she want me at her party?" Inuyasha finished. Sango looked to the ceiling and thought hard. Then she got the perfect answer.

"Because, it will be fun, and um she has the hots for you." Sango smiled. 'God I hope this works.' Sango prayed. She looked back at Inuyasha. She really wanted to laugh at his face. "Inuyasha close your mouth, you're catchin flies." Sango smiled.

"You serious? Kagome has the hots for me ha!" Inuyasha laughed. "I'll tell you what though, I'll come if I can bring a guest." Inuyasha suggested. Sango nodded and stuck out her hand. Inuyasha did the same.

"Deal."

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So my 2nd girl, did you enjoy your dinner?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked back at him and Sango and smiled.

"Sure did. It was tasty down to the last drops. Thanks this is an awesome birthday!" Kagome winked. Sango hugged her.

"Come on let's get you back to your house." Sango started walking to the car with Miroku and Kagome in toe. The drive home was filled with laughter and jokes. As they walked to Kagome's front door, Kagome turned around.

"If this were a date I would kiss you both right now." Kagome joked. Sango started laughing and Miroku winked.

"I'm up for one if your giving them out Kagome." Miroku laughed. Kagome smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There you go Miroku. Hey why don't you guys come in for a drink and ice cream." Kagome suggested. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and winked. Kagome, who hadn't seen the exchange, started to unlock the door.

"SURPRISE"

Kagome started screaming. There stood all her friends and her mom, brother, and grandfather. She ran and hugged all of them. She started jumping around and meeting all the guests. Sango started looking around. She stepped on her tip toes to get a better look. Miroku noticed his fiance's odd behavior.

"Babe, you looking for something?" Miroku asked his girlfriend. Sango stopped looking and smiled at Miroku.

"Well you see, I sorta invited Inuyasha he he," Sango smiled innocently. Miroku looked dumbfounded.

" They hate each other! What were you thinking?" Miroku snapped.

"I was thinking that they looked adorable together. Maybe if they had a push they would become at least friends." Sango retorted. Miroku sighed but before he could say anything he herd Kagome tap a glass making a cling noice.

"Welcome everyone, and thanks for coming. This is so special to me. Miroku and Sango. You guys are the bes..Kagome started but was cut off.

"Well Hello Higurashi." a voice spoke.

Everyone turn and looked at the voice that spoke.

"Oh My" Sango started

"God" Miroku finished.

Kagome stared.

There stood Inuyasha and Kikyou at the door.

An: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT THOUGH. PLUS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR THE READERS WHO READ MY STORY EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AT BEING A WRITER!! BUT NOW I KNOW WHO WILL BE INUYASHA'S VOICE AND KIKYOU'S VOICE AND YAY!!!! IT WILL BE GREAT PROMISE! I'LL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME. THANKS AGAIN!

–KAGGIEBABIEX0X.


	13. Thanks and Apolagies

Hey everyone. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'll be updating for both my stories in a little while. Two weeks ago my Grandma Cecil passed away. I was really close with her so im still not over it. She will be in both my stories; The Only One, and A Cute Scene. I will be updating soon and I hope you all understand. I would have updated but a lot has been going on, big tests, graduation, cousins wedding, grandma in hospital, grandma passes, grandma's funeral, sitting shiva, and that's about it for now. I can't leave my family alone, I saw then for one full week, then a picnic, then a bbq, and now im going to a restaurant with them. But I love them. Thanks for being so dedicated to my fic and understanding! I really appreciate it.

– With Love,

Kaggiebabiex0x


	14. Puppies and Speaches!

AN: Thanks everyone for understanding about what happens. And to all the reviewers who replied to it; Kouga's Archi, kagvsinu, Yashie-and-Kags-Forever, HeartOfRain, and dAnnYsGiRl777, all of your words helped a lot. Thanks for caring about me. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

Kagome walked right in front of Kikyou, Miroku and Sango hot on her trails. When they came to a stop Kagome stared knifes at Kikyou. Kikyou looked the least bit intimidated. Kikyou looked Kagome up and down, then she smirked.

"Well, Well, Well. Lookie here. Kagome Higurashi big and bad." Kikyou laughed. "Please you're worthless. The last time I saw you, you were sporting two big black eyes. Well, one of them were from me while the other was from your caring father." Kikyou went into hysterics. Kagome forced the tears in her eyes back. She would never again let Kikyou have the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"At least I know who my father is. I guess when it comes to screwing anything that has a dick, you take after your mother. I wouldn't be shocked if you were a regular at the abortions clinic." Kagome snapped back. Kikyou looked shocked for a moment. But as soon as it was there it was gone.

"The singing career is a lot of work Kaggie. Don't be afraid when I make a number one hit." Kikyou smiled. Kagome laughed at this. The total opposite reaction Kikyou was looking for.

"Oh, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid because that will never happen. My music goes out to the people, and the people sees what's fake and what's not. And everything on you is fake from your hair, to your boobs all the way to your voice. The people can see you like a plastic cup. Your talent is a joke! It should be you who is afraid of getting smashed with my number one hit, and go back to your true talent and whore yourself." Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. "As for you, who do you think you are bringing Kikyou here? I told you I hated her. Oh, I get it, you did it to spite me. Is that what you do Inuaysha? Always try and find ways to get payback on people who don't treat you like a king? Now I know who you really are. I thought you were higher than this, but I'm wrong. This was low, even for you. Now I know your just some love sick puppy trying to find it's owner." Kagome pointed at Kikyou. "Well here it is! Have a happy life living in the dog house JERK!" Kagome screamed as she, Miroku and Sango turned and went back to the party.

Kikyou and Inuyasha both jaws dropped turned and walked out of the party. Kikyou pissed as ever and Inuyasha angry with his plan not working.

Kagome was back to her old self, laughing and joking like the whole scene had never happened. Sango knew it was an act thought and knew she would have to talk with Kagome tonight and kill Inuyasha tomorrow. As for now she will enjoy herself.

Kagome stood on the chair and banged her glass again. Everyone quieted down and looked at her. Kagome smiled and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I would like to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me to know you all care. First I would like to thank my Mommy! Plus my younger adorable brother Souta. Miroku, my best guy friend. But most of all my sister, Sango. We knew each other since birth. We were talking to each other through our mom's wombs. My laughs were her laughs, my cries were her cries, my pains were her other laughs. I remember in 6th grade we dressed up like geeks and skipped down the street screaming out random math questions." Kagome laughed at the memory as well as everyone else. "Sango has always been there for me, my past was very dark, but being with Sango made my future brighter. What I'm trying to say is Sango, thanks for everything." Kagome finished to see a teary eyed Sango standing behind her.

Sango hugged the life out of Kagome and they laughed. Sango pulled back and smiled.

"That was the second smartest thing you said tonight." Sango laughed. Kagome looked at her weirdly.

"The second? What was the first?" Kagome questioned. Sango looked at her, then her smile widened.

"When you called Kikyou a whore." they both laughed like maniacs.

Tomorrow was another day. A new beginning. Filled with beatings ,lies, and new romances?? Well who said things were perfect in Kagome Higurashi's life?

An: Review if you likes it. I hope you did.


	15. Mezmorizing Beauty Unforgettable Past

AN: Sorry Guys. My computer broke so I could only write on my friend's computer. Please forgive me!! I'm gonna update a lot now. Lol. And the group I thought I could make for Inuyasha's voice is One Republic. I LOVE THEIR SONGS!

Disclaimer: I own zip.

Ring…Ring…Ring…came the sound of Kagome's annoying cell phone. Kagome quickly turned on her side to glare at what was disturbing her from her desperately needed sleep. She took a sleepy glance at her night stand and there she saw it, her deadly cell phone. She glared at the object like it was a person who stole the last cookie she had been craving for. Without even looking at the caller I.D, figuring she already knew who it was, she answered her phone.

"Sango, there have better be some damn good excuse as to why you are interrupting my sleep time!" Kagome sneered into her phone.

"Sango? ...Well at least you didn't call me Miroku." The voice said on the other line. Instantly Kagome's eyes shot open. That voice wasn't girlish and sweet like her best friend, it was gruff and manly just like Inuyasha's. Something had to be up. Come on, it was only two weeks ago he came in and crashed her party with some bimbo, and now he is calling her at 8:35 in the morning!

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Santa Clause. Of Corse it's me!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically into the phone. Kagome rolled her eyes and lay back down on her bed.

"What do you want?" She said in a raspy voice. The coldness of her voice slipping its way through her naturally rosy lips and into the phone. Inuyasha didn't miss that detail of her voice either, and it made him cringe in fear. Hey! Woman can get pretty scary.

"Listen, we need to talk ab.." But Inuyasha couldn't finish.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Kagome snapped into the phone. She was about to hang up when she heard Inuyasha start screaming into the phone.

"Wait, Kagome! Don't hang up. I need to talk to you." Inuyasha screamed. He stayed on the phone listening for a click that she had hung up. Fortunately, he didn't hear one. Instead he heard her soft breathing, which he thought indicated for him to go on with what he was about to say. "Kagome, I'm really sorry about what happened at your party. I know it was wrong of me to do, but when you bad talked Kikyou like that it made my blood boil. Trust me I have heard this about her before. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, I mean it's not like we were going out.." Inuyasha trailed off. For some reason Kagome's belly started doing flips after he had said he and Kikyou weren't together. She let it slip her mind though, figuring it was just gas from the corndog she ate last night. She continued listening to Inuyasha again. "So wanna go do something. I mean if you're not busy. Start all over? Come on, can't hold a grudge. Forgive and forget?" Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing. But I get to choose what we do." Kagome laughed. She quickly hung up the phone and started to get ready. Inuyasha should really learn pay backs are a bitch. 'Oh well," she thought, "time to make a few phone calls".

(xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo)

"Kagome, I hate you!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and let out a gut wrenching laugh. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were bombarding Inuyasha. Eri was on his right, Yuka on his left, and Ayumi trying to play with his hair.

"Well, Yash that's what you get!" Kagome giggled. "I told you they were your biggest fans. I just gave them an early birthday present when I got you to meet them." Kagome smiled innocently and then sipped some more of her ice cold coke.

"Please Kagome! I just wanted it to be us." Inuyasha looked hopeless. Kagome looked at him and sighed. She figured he learned his lesson and told all her friends that there was a shoe sale down the street. Everything 50 off. They sped off so fast, just like little kids after an ice cream truck. Too bad there wasn't even a shoe store down the street. "Thank the Lord. I thought they would never leave." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yea, well I hope you've learned your lesson, ya big ol' meanie." Kagome smiled. Shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the park. Kagome saw a swing and ran to it. She absolutely loved swings. They were meant for fun, but yet it could be a place for just a romantic time. "When I was little my mom used to take me to a park. And she would sit on the swings with me on her lap and lightly push. I use to spread my arms.." Kagome closed her eyes and imitated what she used to do when she was a child. "and pretend I was flying; Flying away from all my problems. We use to sing a song she made up." Kagome finished. Inuyasha took the swing next to her.

"Kagome," He asked. She looked at him and stared in his eyes. "what-what problems were you trying to get away from?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes started to tear, but she pushed them back. She promised she would never cry because of that bastard again. Kagome took a shaky breath in and began her story.

"When I was little, my mom had me. She said my dad was so happy and our lives were so wonderful. But when I was four years old my father lost his job. Everything went downhill from there. All the problems were too much for him I guess, and he became an alcoholic. That's why I don't touch that stuff. He started to use my mom as his very own punching bag. Soon it was also kicking, cutting, stabbing, and burning even raping. Though that had a happy ending, that's when I got my little brother Souta. But when I was seven my father started hurting me. It was so hard going to school, and pretending I was a klutz from all the bruises I would receive. It was so hard sitting in my room, holding my crying baby brother, trying to be brave, when all I wanted to do was shed the tears that formed in my eyes. It was hard listening to my mother grunt and moan in pain by my very own father. I would look in mirror at my reflection, look at my disgusting life. I would stop and stare, and the earth was moving but I wasn't going anywhere. When I was 17, I told Sango about my issues. Kikyou was listening to us. That day Kikyou started a fight with me. I was so weak from my previous beatings I couldn't fight. She gave me a black eye and a bruise cheek, that's it. A teacher came and saw all the bruises I had. She obviously knew Kikyou couldn't do that all to me. So cops started investigating my friends. Sango told about my family and thus, I escaped my living hell." Kagome finished. That whole time Kagome only let one tear fall. Inuyasha listened to every word that fell from Kagome's lips and let them linger in the air. He had no idea! And the thought that this poor girl dealt with such cruelty made his blood boil.

"Kagome, why didn't your mother do anything?" He asked with as much softness he could muster. Kagome smiled at him and then looked at the sky.

"What could she have done Inuyasha? She always thought he would get better. She wanted to leave but she couldn't. That's what love can do." Kagome answered. "Don't worry, she is so much better now, and she re-married." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked at this girl in amazement. After that whole story, a true story that would make the strictest man in the world cry, she is smiling. She always seems to smile, even if it is a small one. Kagome went off the swing and stretched. Inuyasha did the same.

"Wanna get some ice cream, your treat." Kagome smiled as she started skipping to the nearest ice cream parlor. Inuyasha laughed and caught up with her.

"Kagome, why do you smile so much? You do it ALL the time. Either that or you're laughing." Inuyasha asked as he snaked an arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer. Kagome snuggled in deeper taking in his scent. She loves the smell of pine oaks.

"I smile because when I smile I feel happy. And if a smile can make me feel happy imagine what it can do for other people. I mean one smile can change somebody's life all around. I mean that's what happened to me. I smiled for myself because no one would. And now look where I am. Hmm?? I'm not doing too badly now am I? Kagome giggled.

"No I guess not I mean, come on! A song in a movie, an album in the works and THE Inuyasha Tashio, Famous mega rich hottie's arm around your shoulder." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and took his arm that was around her shoulder off of it.

"Please, your head is getting too big for your own good Inuyasha" Kagome laughed. She started running from Inuyasha and laughing. Inuyasha smiled and ran after her. He let her take the lead and moved in a small jog. He was demon after all; he could catch her in two seconds if he really wanted to. But what's the fun in that?

"What? The mighty Inuyasha is getting outrun by a girl? A human girl at that." Kagome giggled. That was it Inuyasha started running at full speed. Kagome noticed and started to pick up her speed. She started laughing even harder, which made it hard for her to run; due to the fact she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha laughed as well and tackled her to the floor.

"Yea getting outrun my left nut." Inuyasha smirked. He started tickling Kagome all over her body.

"Ahh! Inuyasha I can't—haha—bre—athe." Kagome laughed so hard. Inuyasha straddled her hips so she couldn't squirm anymore. He tickled harder and was laughing. He was having such a good time and he didn't want it to end. Right now everything seemed so right and perfect, like he was meant just for Kagome. He smiled at her and stopped tickling her. He took a long glance at her face and realized how memorizing it was. Her raven locks were spread around her face. Her cheeks were flushed from all the laughing she was doing. Her eyes were deliciously brown just like milk chocolate. She was heaving and was out of breath, and her lips were so full; he wanted to taste them, needed to taste them. He moved down slightly and was face to face with her. They looked each other in the eye. Inuyasha smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. His mouth was moving closer and closer to hers, Kagome was finding it so hard to breathe but moved her face closer as well. Their lips were just a brush away and Inuyasha was so close to gaining his most prized possession. It seemed as if time was moving like a turtle right now to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome fluttered her eyes shut as Inuyasha felt her breath on his lips.

A.N: I'm gonna be mean and leave it there guys. I really like this chapter, you besides Kagome's life and how bad it was, but w.e . Please REVIEW!!!!!!

P.S: Keep the part about when Kagome says I would Stop and Stare, the earth is moving but I wouldn't go anywhere, in mind. Inuyasha sure does. Oh and when Kagome says That's what love can do, keep that in mind as well. I know those aren't exactly what One Republic say in the song but it went with my story so HA! Love you all..i'm gonna update faster this time trust me! Please mind all grammar and spelling mistakes.

--Kaggiebabiex0x.


	16. I'm looking forward to it

I'm so sorry everyone..im just gonna shut up so you can read the next chap..you've waited long enough.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Kagome fluttered her eyes shut as Inuyasha could feel her breath on his lips, they painfully drew closer until finally their lips touched. It started out as a small but pleasant kiss until Inuyasha held her closer and the kiss became passionate. Kagome's eyes shot open as she realized what she was doing. She was kissing THE Inuyasha Tashio..the same person that has an overloaded ego..the same boy that made her so furious steam would blow out of her ears..the same man who could make her melt with just one look. This was way to much for her to handle in one day. She pulled away from Inuyasha, rolled out from underneath him and stood up. Inuyasha confused by the sudden action, mimicked her movements. After he was done brushing imaginary dust off his coat he turned to see Kagome holding her now swollen lips and stare in disbelief.

"What the hell was that Kagome?" asked a very pissed off hanyou. Kagome turned and stared him right in the eye. She removed her hand from her lips in order for him to understand her more clearly.

"Inuyasha..this is just..undescribable. We are fighting one day laughing the next and sooner than later we're kissing on the floor? It's just too much.." Kagome complained. Inuyasha took a step towards her. " Inuyasha don't move another step. You don't want me, honest. You really don…" But Kagome was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing down on hers. Inuyasha slowly broke apart from her sweet lips.

" Kagome please don't put words in my mouth. You know, I sing because I want to. I laugh when I want to. I hug who I want to. I kiss who I want to. I feel what I want to. I dance when I want to. I listen when I want to. I love when I want to. But most importantly I love who I want to. Right now I'm willing to give us a chance because I want to. The question here is if you want to." Inuyasha finished. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek and whispered 'give us a chance' in her ear. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she dropped to her knees and let the tears stream down.

"Inuyasha, it's not that simple for me..I want this, I do. But I want this when the time is right. Not when just a few days ago you and I were arch nemeses. I want the fairy tale romance. I'm just still waiting for it.." Kagome smiled sadly. There she goes again..smiling. Breath taking smiles no less. Inuyasha kneeled down to Kagome's level.

"You don't have to, prince charming is standing right in front of you." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome let out a sad giggle. She looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes as if she were searching for something. She stood up and started pacing.

"You know Inuyasha it's funny how an experience doesn't take affect right away, but soon everything and everyone is a memory of what that experience holds. It's crazy how when some people hear sayings and quotes it goes in one ear and out the other. But for people who understand and appreciates that saying, it goes in one ear and quietly makes a home for itself deep within ones heart. It's amazing that small scrapes can defeat a person, yet a deep gash in the chest can only make a person stronger. Bruises and cuts may fade but there will always be a scar emotionally or physically to remind us how easily we can hurt and that pain will always remain the same. Tomorrow is always taken for granted and is never promised. Lessons learned and people loved are to be cherished and yet a normal person will throw these things away, effortlessly. I want someone to cherish and love me as much as I love them. I don't want to be just a chapter in your book, I want to be a whole series." she put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. " and until you can prove that to me, we can just stay really good friends." with that she broke away. She turned around and started walking away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "How long do I have to wait?" Inuyasha pleaded. The wind picked up and blew their hair.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha. Until I know for sure that even after mid-night I'll still have my prince charming. Don't be so impatient..everyone has to wait for the things they desire the most..even superstars." Kagome replied, and once more she let out a smile.

"Kagome, you won't have to wait too much longer for that day to come." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm looking forward to it." and with that they both turned around and continued walking their own way. Touching their swollen lips and memorizing their amazing kiss.

A/N END!! Of the chap haha. If you guys want me to update tonight I will..if not then prolly tomorrow. Haha. Sorry it was kinda short..but umm one part I added in their was when kagome said the whole it's funny how an experience..yada yada yada..well It was originally a piece I wrote about for my late grandma..except I made it way shorter and changed a few words but basically the same. Anyway review!! Please.

- Kaggiebabiex0x


End file.
